Baby Grissom
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Sara is pregnant and almost ready to deliver but will an unexpected complication harm both herself and the baby, and how will Grissom handle the stress?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of CSI

**Baby Grissom**

**Chapter 1**

Gil and Sara Grissom walked into the doctors' office. It was hopefully Sara's last appointment before she delivered their baby girl. The pregnancy had gone perfectly. The baby's development was right on schedule and Sara had not been sick at all. In fact the only pregnancy symptoms she had were her huge baby bump and a sudden obsession with ice cream. On more than one occasion Grissom had to make a midnight ice cream run, a task he did not mind in the least. He had been incredibly sweet during the pregnancy, catering to Sara's every want and need, and he had not missed a single doctors' appointment, Sara was truly grateful for all his love and support throughout the pregnancy.

Sara normally hated doctors' appointments, but while pregnant she actually looked forward to them, it made her feel wonderful to hear that the baby was healthy, and she absolutely loved hearing the baby's heartbeat on the monitor, but as much as she loved that, she enjoyed seeing the baby on the ultrasound even more. Today was no exception, sitting in the waiting room the couple couldn't help but be excited.

After what seemed like forever a nurse called them back so the doctor could see them. First the doctor did a check-up on Sara just to make sure she was healthy, everything checked out great. Then they listened to the heart beat. It was right where it needed to be. Then came to the best part, the ultrasound. Since Sara was so far along in her pregnancy the couple already knew that their baby was a baby girl, but seeing the baby on the ultrasound was fun none the less, or it usually was anyway. The doctor began the ultrasound and it wasn't long into it when Sara noticed the look on the doctor's face change, the doctor was squinting at the screen, and she looked concerned. Sara's heart immediately begin to beat faster, was something wrong, what was going on? _Calm down you are probably just paranoid___Sara told herself, but Gil's tightening grip on her hand confirmed Sara's fear. _Oh no, he noticed it too_. Sara thought. She looked at Grissom and he looked back at her, both had horribly worried expressions on their faces.

"Is something wrong, is the baby ok?" Sara asked the doctor with her voice shaking, she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes the baby is fine." The doctor said.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief but Grissom did not.

"Is Sara ok?" He asked with fear obvious in his voice.

"Yes she is fine too." The doctor answered. Grissom then took his own sigh of relief.

"But there is a problem." The doctor said.

The couple again looked at each other. "What is it?" Sara asked, her voice barely audible.

"The baby is breech." The doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Grissom asked.

"It means that the baby is facing the wrong direction." The doctor said

"But she is ok right?" Sara asked again.

"Yes the baby is just fine health wise, but this does make for a much more complicated and dangerous delivery." The doctor stated honestly.

"Why's that?" Grissom asked.

"Well usually babies come out head first, breech babies come out with their buttocks first. This is potentially very dangerous for the baby because if the head gets stuck after the rest of it is delivered the baby's oxygen supply gets cut off, this could lead to brain damage or worse." The doctor said.

"Worse" Sara exclaimed.

The doctor nodded "yes if the oxygen supply is cut off for a long enough period of time we could lose the baby."

Sara immediately began sobbing.

"Honey, its ok, calm down sweetie, that isn't going to happen, just relax." Grissom said.

She calmed down but was still extremely nervous.

"Isn't there anything you can do to turn her around the right way?" Grissom asked.

"Well there is a procedure we can do, but I have to be honest, it will be very painful for you Sara, and at this late in the pregnancy, the chances of it working are pretty slim."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Well the fact is that because you are so far along in the pregnancy there is just not very much room for the baby to move around, it is pretty crowded in there, so the chance that she will turn all the way around just isn't very likely." The doctor explained.

"So what do you recommend?" Grissom asked, rubbing his temples, he was starting to get one of his famous migraines.

"I would recommend a scheduled Cesarean section." The doctor said.

"Surgery." Grissom exclaimed, his headache getting a lot worse.

"Yes, I think that is the safest way to insure both the baby's health as well as Sara's, especially because it is her first baby."

"What does it matter that this is my first baby?" Sara asked.

"Since you have never delivered before we have no idea how big a baby you can accommodate, if you had previously delivered a nine or ten pound baby before I would feel much more confident in trying to go the more conventional route for delivery, but since you haven't, it is a lot more risky." The doctor said.

"That makes sense." Sara said, then she added "sorry for all the questions."

"Don't be sorry, that is what I am here for, I know this all sounds very foreign and scary." The doctor gave Sara a smile, which Sara returned gratefully.

"How about I give you two a couple of minutes alone to discuss things." The doctor suggested.

But Sara didn't need a couple of minutes, her mind was made up. "That won't be necessary, I want the C-section." She said.

Grissom looked at her in shock "Sara honey I think we need to discuss this a little." He said.

"No Gil, if she says that a Cesarean is the safest thing for the baby, then that is what we are going to do, we have come this far, I am not risking the baby's health now."

"I know but I am worried about you." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

She smiled at him "I'll be fine, and if not, then so be it." She said.

"Sara" Grissom exclaimed.

The doctor could see how scared Grissom really was, and she tried to ease his fears. "Mr. Grissom, I know this is all very scary, and not what you had planned on, but I really do think this is the safest way to go to insure both Sara's health as well as your baby's health."

Grissom sighed, "Alright, if you think it's the best way to go, then that's what we"ll do."

The doctor smiled. "Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"Yeah how many c-sections have you done, no offense but I don't want Sara being your guinea pig."

"Gil" Sara hissed.

"It's alright Sara, I understand." The doctor said.

"To answer your question, I have done over one hundred, c-sections are very common, and while like all surgeries there are risks involved, I assure you Sara and the baby are in very good hands."

Grissom seemed impressed.

"Any other questions?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, what if Sara goes into labor before the scheduled c-section?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah if that happens, will the baby be ok?" Sara added, getting nervous again.

"Yes, the baby will be fine, just come in right away and we will do the c-section then, instead of waiting until when it is scheduled." The doctor said.

"One more question, how long will I have to stay in the hospital?" Sara asked.

"If everything goes well, the average time is around four days." The doctor answered.

"Any thing else?" The doctor asked.

The couple both shook their heads no.

"Ok then, if that is the case what day would you like to have this baby?" The doctor asked.

"We get to decide?" Sara asked sounding astounded.

"Yes, the only thing I would recommend is that we do it early in the morning."

"How come?" Sara asked.

"Because you are not allowed to eat or drink anything before the surgery so the longer in the day we wait, the more miserable that will be." The doctor said.

"Then if that is the case, the earlier the better because I am always hungry these days." Sara said.

The doctor just laughed.

"Ok then, what day?" She asked.

The couple looked at each other, and shrugged, neither had an idea.

"Ok how about next Tuesday, at 8:00 A.M?" The doctor suggested.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Gris?" Sara asked.

"Ok with me." Grissom agreed.

"Ok, good, get here about 6:30 in the morning so we can start prepping you for surgery Sara."

"Ok." The couple said in unison.

"Ok then, if there are no more questions, I think that is everything."

"I don't have any more questions." Sara said.

"Me neither." Grissom added.

"Ok then, I will see you both next Tuesday, if you think of anything you want to discuss with me before then, don't hesitate to call; you know my private cell phone number."

"Thank you." Sara said.

"Yes thank you." Grissom added.

"Don't mention it, I will see you next Tuesday, baby day." The doctor said with a smile.

The couple returned the smile before walking out of the appointment room and down the hallway to outside so they could go home.

On the way home Sara said "hon, I'm hungry, can we stop and get lunch?"

Grissom looked at her in amazement "how can you possibly be hungry after all that, I feel like I am going to throw up." He said.

She grinned at him, "When you're pregnant you are hungry all the time." She said.

Grissom stopped and bought her lunch.

Then they went home, Grissom went to lie down, he still had his migraine and it showed no signs of going away. Sara went though some of the baby's clothes, sorting them by size, just trying to get organized. After that she did laundry, then she made dinner, after it was done she decided to not wake Gil up, so instead she just wrapped his in tinfoil and went and watched some TV. She decided it was getting late, and she realized that she was getting tired herself, so she got ready for bed. Once she was in bed she tried to fall asleep, but she still had not gotten used to sleeping on her back, so it was difficult. _"I'll sure be happy when I can sleep on my side again."_ She mumbled to herself before sleep finally won over and she drifted off.

**To be continued**: This was meant to be a one chapter story but it got a mind of its own, so I am making it longer. I hope to update it within the next couple of days. This is my first Grissom and Sara story so I would appreciate your thoughts. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Grissom **

**Chapter 2**

The next few days flew by in a blur. The couple was busy preparing for their upcoming arrival. Before they knew it, it was Monday evening, the day before the scheduled C-section. The couple was lying in bed, but neither was able to sleep.

"Nervous?" Sara asked.

"More like terrified." Grissom said.

"You?" He asked.

"A little" Sara admitted.

They both smiled at one another and then Grissom said "We should try and get some sleep."

"Good idea" Sara agreed.

It was difficult but eventually both fell asleep. It seemed like just minutes had passed when Grissom's alarm started going off. He rolled over to wake Sara but when he did, she was gone.

"Sara" he called, but he did not get an answer.

He quickly got up and went downstairs to look for her. He found her in the living room, sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Next to the door were all of their suitcases that they were going to take to the hospital.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully when she saw him standing there.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked her.

"Awhile" she answered.

"Why don't I make coffee?" He offered.

She gave him one of her famous grins "I can't eat or drink anything remember?" She said.

"Oh that's right, sorry." He said quickly. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"You can still make some for yourself." She said.

"That's alright; I don't really want any anyways." He told her, and then he asked her "so what do we do now?"

"We should probably go pretty soon." She answered.

He nodded, and asked "Are you sure we have everything we need?"

"Yep, we are all set" she said with a smile.

"Alright then, I will start loading all of this into the car." He said.

He grabbed his car keys and a couple of the suitcases and headed out the door. Sara smiled and sat back and continued to read her magazine. Then she heard Grissom scream.

"Gil" she yelled, and tried to hurry to the door. When she finally managed to look out the door she saw Grissom shoving suitcases into the car.

"What's wrong, I heard you scream?" Sara called.

"The neighbors' damn cat was on our porch again, it scared the daylights out of me because when I opened the door it took off."

Sara couldn't help but laugh. When he came back in for the last of the suitcases she was still laughing.

He gently tapped her nose and said "not funny dear." But he was grinning at her.

He put the last of the suitcases in the car and came back for Sara.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath, "ready as I will ever be." She answered with nervousness obvious in her voice.

He grabbed her hand, "it's going to be alright." He said.

She smiled at him "I know" She said.

He held her hand, as they walked out to the car, then he opened the car door for her. She clumsily got in, and he shut the door and walked to the other side and got in. They arrived at the hospital, it took them longer than expected because of the traffic, but they still arrived on time. Once at the hospital they had to fill out an endless amount of paperwork before Sara got checked into a room. Almost immediately upon checking into the room they made Grissom go put on scrubs. When he came back dressed in his scrubs Sara bust out laughing.

"You look absurd." She said.

"Really, I thought I looked quite stylish." Grissom said in a mocking voice, which made Sara laugh even harder.

The doctor came in, "Are you ready Sara?" She asked. Sara nodded.

"Ok, we'll start prepping you in about 5 minutes." The doctor said before leaving the room. Sara then got really nervous, this was really happening. Grissom could see the scared look in his wife's eyes and immediately grabbed her hand again.

"Gil, I want you to promise me something?" Sara said.

"Anything Sara" He answered.

"If something happens to me, I want you to promise me that you will take really good care of our little girl." She said.

"Sara honey noth…" He started to say but Sara interrupted him

"Just promise me." She said.

He smiled at her "I promise you that she will be the most loved little girl on the planet." He said.

She smiled and said "good."

Not long after that the doctor came back. "Ok, we are going to take you back to the OR to start prepping you." She said.

"ok but first I want you to promise me something too." Sara told the doctor.

"What's that?" the doctor asked with a kind smile on her face.

"If something goes wrong and you have to make the choice of who to save, me or the baby, you chose the baby, I am last on the list."

Grissom opened his mouth to argue but Sara shot him a look, so he smartly shut up.

"You have my word" the doctor said.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

Then they wheeled her down to the OR. They made Grissom wait in the hallway until she had been prepped, he wasn't sure how long he actually had to wait in that hall but to him it felt like a lifetime, he just wanted to go in and be by his wife's side. Finally a nurse came out and said "ok, you can come in now"

When they entered the room, there were tons of people. Grissom was instructed to not touch anything, the nurse led him over to Sara, there was a doctor standing close to -the anesthesiologist he guessed. In front of the doctor there was a chair, he sat down, and grabbed Sara's hand immediately. Sara smiled the second she saw him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine" She answered.

There was a blue sheet hanging up in front of the couple so they couldn't see anything.

"Ok Sara, we are going to start now, remember if you feel any pain, just tell Dr. Jones and she will give you more medication."

"Ok, I will" Sara said.

"First incision" the doctor called out.

"You ok?" Grissom asked again, still with a tight grip on her hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Sara answered with a slight smile.

Before long, the doctor called "Ok Sara, you might feel some pulling and tugging, but you shouldn't feel pain, we are almost done."

Sara began to get excited "ok" Sara said.

A couple of seconds later she said "that feels so weird."

Grissom was immediately concerned "weird as in ouch that hurts, or weird as in odd?" He asked her.

"Odd, it doesn't hurt." Sara said quickly, trying to ease her husbands' mind.

"Oh ok, good" Grissom said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ok Sara, the head is out, now before we deliver the rest of the baby we are going to suction the baby's nose and mouth."

"Why, is something wrong?" Grissom asked quickly, he sounded very scared.

"No, not at all, we just have to do that so the baby doesn't get fluid in her lungs." The doctor said, and Grissom relaxed.

Before Grissom or Sara knew it the doctor said "the baby is out, congratulations Gil and Sara, you have a beautiful baby BOY"

The doctor herself sounded surprised by this.

Gil and Sara looked at each other in shock.

"We have a beautiful baby what?" Sara asked stunned.

"It's a boy" the doctor repeated.

She then held the baby over the curtain so the couple could see him, and the evidence clearly indicated that it was a boy, but it did not matter one bit to the couple, they were beaming. It was the most beautiful baby either had ever seen.

"Sara sweetheart, he's beautiful." Grissom said with tears in his eyes.

"Perfect" Sara agreed as she also begin to cry.

The baby was immediately taken across the room to get checked out by the medical staff

"Sorry you don't get to hold him right away, when a baby is delivered by C-section, we always like them to get checked out right away, to make sure no fluid is left in their lungs." The doctor said.

"It's ok" Sara said.

Then the doctor added "And sorry about the mistake about him being a girl, it isn't always clear on the scan."

"It's alright, it certainly was a surprise" Sara said with a laugh.

Just then the baby let out a huge cry, and the doctor smiled and said "It sounds like his lungs are fine."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other overjoyed.

"You did wonderful Sara" Grissom said, giving her a light kiss.

Then a realization hit him "um honey, what are we going to do, all of the baby clothes we got are either dresses, pink, or have little bows on them?"

Sara laughed and said "Yeah but luckily we have the receipts fore everything, we will have to exchange everything."

Grissom smiled but then his eyes grew wide "Sara what about the nursery, its bright pink?"

"Maybe all our friends from the lab will come help us paint." Sara said. Then she added "I'm guessing everyone will find this comical."

The couple laughed.

Grissom then asked "and what about a name, we certainly can't name HIM Juliet."

Sara laughed and said "um no, we can't."

Then she looked at Grissom and said how about "Daren I have always liked that name."

"Daren" Grissom repeated.

He smiled "I like it, but where did you get that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just have always liked that." Sara answered, and then added. "Ok now we need a middle name."

Grissom smiled and said "Sidle"

Sara smiled back and said "I like it"

"So it's settled "Daren Sidle Grissom?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, it's settled." Sara said with a grin.

Just then a nurse came over and handed Grissom the baby, he was all bundled up in a blanket.

"Hi Daren, it's daddy, I love you" Grissom said.

He gave the baby a kiss.

Then he brought the baby close to Sara, "I love you so much baby boy" Sara said, and she also gave the baby a kiss.

The baby had no hair, Sara's nose and Grissom's mouth.

After that Sara was taken back to a recovery room.

Everything had gone great, both she and the baby were perfectly healthy, and as Sara sat on the bed holding the baby, with Grissom right next to her, she felt complete, better than she ever had before.

"I have never been happier" she declared looking at her husband.

"Me neither" Grissom said, as he leaned over and gave his wife a long and passionate kiss.

**The end.** I am sorry that took so long to update, my internet has not been working properly. I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank you for reading!


End file.
